


How Dean and Benny Got Together: or That Time the Fans of Casa Erotica Voted Dean and Benny Their Favorites…

by Willbakefordean



Series: dirty!denny Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a porn star who wins a fan favorite contest, but so does Benny and Dean's not sure that's so good...</p><p>Written for the Dirty!Denny prompt of cheesy porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dean and Benny Got Together: or That Time the Fans of Casa Erotica Voted Dean and Benny Their Favorites…

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about porn except what I have read in fanfiction. I have probably stolen cheesy porn lines and shit, but oh well. Also, if you have read my stuff, you know I fluff everything up a bit...not sorry! 
> 
> This is probably not exactly what the prompt asked for, but it's what came to me and I have had a hell of a week getting my classroom ready, so go easy on me...

Dean ignored Gabe’s call for the third time in an hour. He knew what his boss wanted and was avoiding the conversation as long as he could.  He was laying on one end of his huge sectional sofa and his best friend Cas lay on the other while they watched a marathon of Dr. Sexy M.D. Well, Cas watched, Dean looked at his phone a thousand times and he ranted about why he needed to ignore Gabe’s calls.

“Dean, you’re going to have to call him sooner or later. You may as well tear off the bandaid quickly, at least it’s less painful that way,” Cas told Dean sympathetically.

Dean leaned up off the couch staring at Cas incredulously, “Oh really, is it now? I don’t want to work with that guy, Cas. I signed up for the contest because the ten thousand bucks would mean Sam wouldn’t have to work during law school, I never expected _him_ to be the other winner.”

Cas’ face softened as he heard the tone in Dean’s voice change from irritated to uncomfortable during his last comment. “I know, Dean. There was never any doubt in anyone else’s mind at work that you would be one of the fan favorites, but we were all shocked that it was him. He’s so specific in what he does, you know.”

Dean nodded and they went back to watching their favorite show, but he couldn’t help but think of the corner he had painted himself into by agreeing to enter the Annual Casa Erotica Fan Favorite Contest. Any porn star working for the company could throw their hat in the proverbial ring and then the fans decided by voting online for their favorite and the top two winners filmed a piece together. The good news was a ten thousand dollar paycheck for the short film, the bad news was you had to sign a contracts, so you couldn’t back out if you didn’t like the other winner.

Normally Dean would have been thrilled at being voted fan favorite and winning the opportunity for ten grand, but the unthinkable had happened. Of all the other stars working for Gabe, the one guy Dean didn’t want to win had won. He was a burly guy with a thick accent, originally from Louisiana and had only filmed a few rough, but not violent, kink films with the company Dean worked for. He was, in the porn world, what was known as a bear, and went by the porn name, The Cajun with the Ragin’. He left the rest to the imagination and that was also part of Dean’s problem. Unfortunately, he spent a lot of time in Dean’s imagination and was the fodder for many of the sessions he spent by himself or any he may have to do a little fantasizing to get through.

Somehow Dean’s fans had gotten wind that the Cajun was Dean’s crush and had taken to the internet to see that they got together. Dean was horrified when Charlie, the tech on most of his films and his good friend, showed him the Tumblr and Twitter campaigns to make the ‘Bear and his Cub’ fan favorites so they would have to make a film together. Now Dean sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with his best friend Cas and dreaded returning his boss’ calls.

When the last episode ended, Dean called Gabe and got the specifics for the job, but not before trying to beg his way out of it. “It’s your luck day, he’s hung like a horse Dean. It will be fun, and the whole world knows you like him, so don’t sweat it,” Gabe teased him unmercifully.

“Fuck you, Gabe. If he is so great, you fuck him and take the money,” Dean shot back at his boss and friend.

Gabe gentled his tone when he spoke again, “Seriously, Dean, you know I wouldn’t put you in any situation that I thought was unsafe. I know you are disappointed, but the fans voted, buddy and you signed on the dotted line. My hands are kinda tied. I want you to know I checked him out underground and he comes up clean and most of his rep is just that, a rep and nothing else. Remember, no fun until the shoot, the fans want a good show!”

“Yeah right, the show must go on, thanks for lookin’ out for me. I want you there that day in case there is any trouble, okay?” Dean snarked at Gabe. He knew his friend was gonna make sure everything was okay, but Dean had been burned early on in his career before Gabe found him and brought him into the fold at Casa Erotica. He was picky now and had a following that supported him enough to keep him marketable and able to be as selective as he was.

Two weeks later, Dean arrived at the set ready to get the whole ordeal over with. At least he could finally clean the pipes, he chuckled to himself. He was shocked to find a vase full of flowers in his dressing room, a fucking vase full of flowers and the card read: _I’m as nervous as you and I’m not what people say I am… -Benny_

Jesus H. Christ, Dean could not wrap his head around that as Cas poked his head in and said, “All set to get ready, Dean?” Cas and he had a great relationship, though completely platonic. They had started down the romantic road but both came to the conclusion that they made better friends. Cas was in a long term relationship with Balthazar, an ER doctor and Dean really liked him. Dean had taken care of the nitty gritty stuff at home and had showered well after, but Cas had promised to help prep him for the shoot.

Cas looked worried as he worked Dean open with a slick, gloved hand. Dean had been told to be sure to be four finger ready to handle Benny and as he lay on the chaise lounge with his headphones in as Cas gently prepared him, Dean tried to reassure his friend that he had a good feeling after the flowers, that at least he wasn’t a complete ass so far.

Cas gave Dean a big hug before he walked over to the studio and asked him to call him after the shoot. It would be a long one and Dean told Cas to go, reminding him that Gabe was there as backup shoud anything go south, no pun intended. Wrapped in his lucky green robe, Dean headed down the hall to the shoot. He still had his headphones on and he was going through his pre-filming routine when Benny entered the room.

He was as handsome and rugged looking as his videos, Dean’s type for sure. He had done his research, but there was no way to gauge a person’s personality from a porno, so Dean was hoping for the best. Dean felt a tap on his shoulder and he assumed it was Charlie or Garth telling him it was time to film, only to turn and find himself toe to toe with his costar Benny. Dean jumped and pulled his headphones out, saying, “Sorry, man. You scared the shit out of me.” Benny simply raised an eyebrow and Dean blushed at his comment given their current circumstance.

“Hey, Dean. I’m Benny Lafitte, I just wanted to say hello and let you know that I have read the script and I want to make sure you are okay with everything in it as well.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with the scene, thanks for asking,” Dean said a little stunned. This guy was not living up to his reputation at all.

“I just want you to be comfortable and I don’t want you to think that you have to do anything you don’t want to,” Benny continued. “In my book, the bottom makes all the choices. I’ll let you finish your warm up routine.” Dean nodded and put his headphones back in and got ready to film.

*****

It had been a month since Benny and Dean had filmed their fan favorite video.  Gabe had given them a copy to watch and they sat in their apartment, Cas had recently moved in with Balthazar, on their couch waiting the DVD to load. The cheesy film was indeed called _‘A Bear and his Cub’_. The scene opened with Benny and Dean naked and hard, right to the chase. Benny threw Dean down onto the bed announcing all the dirty things he knew Dean wanted. “You’re dick’s hard, makin’ mine hard. You want it, don’t you? Want my hard cock in your ass?” actor Benny barked out his questions while stroking his cock and rubbing Dean’s pecs roughly. There were lots of shots of Benny holding Dean’s face to his chest with Benny chanting ‘fuck yeah’ and all the other porn talk you hear in the studio work. Benny flipped Dean over at one point taking him from behind and pounding into him for a while. The scene ended with Benny tossing Dean onto his back again and fucking him roughly, holding his legs up and wide by gripping the soles of his feet as he stood by the edge of the bed. Dean came without touching himself and while calling out, ‘gimme that cock’ and Benny grunting ‘fuck yeah, come on my cock, take my load.’

Benny’s face turned red as the cheesy porn talk came out of their mouths and they both came. Most of what they said had been dubbed over in the sound studio and no one but Dean and Benny knew what was really said during the shoot, maybe Charlie knew, she was very fond of Benny after he and Dean started dating.

Dean remembered and would never forget the sweet nothings Benny whispered and the way he shushed him when Dean became uncomfortable during all the times he had to edge towards orgasm and hold back until the come shot. Benny had entered him carefully giving Dean plenty of time to adjust to his size long before the scene where he threw him on the bed and took him in the film. Dean had to hold back tears and ask for a break at one point as Benny told him, “You are beautiful Dean. I have admired you for quite some time. I want to ask you out on a date after all of this mess is over. I will never treat you like this in our bed, never. I will worship you like the gift you are, I promise. We will never film together again, what we have will be just for us, Cher.”

During the final scene when Dean had to come on cue, Benny had leaned over and whispered to him, “When you hear the crap that comes out of my mouth in a few minutes, what I am really saying in my heart is this...” Dean just stared at his film partner warmth filling his heart.  “Do you understand, Dean?” Dean nodded. Benny said, say it for me Cher. What am I gonna mean?” Dean repeated what Benny whispered into his ear and Benny smiled sweetly, “That’s it darlin’, that’s it. You ready to be done?”

Gabe called action and Benny pounded into Dean, nailing his prostate just like the script outlined and Dean heard the porn lines leave Benny’s lips, but what he heard in his heart was, “Come for me Dean, it’s alright…I’ve got you…let go…come sweet darlin’.”

Gabe yelled, “Cut, that’s a wrap!” as Benny pulled Dean in to his arms. The come was cooling on Dean’s stomach and chest and now on Benny’s as well. “Christ almighty, Dean! How long did you have to save up for that to happen?” When Dean told Benny two weeks, he apologized, saying, “This must have been a hell of a long day for you today, I’m sorry, Cher, I’m sorry. I must have edged you ten times today. I had no idea. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Benny.” Dean said as Benny helped him into his robe and put on his own.  “Thanks for asking though. And Benny…it was worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> any comments you have would probably put a band aid on a long ans stressful week, throw a girl a bone, no pun intended...


End file.
